


so honey sing

by rain (meggowo)



Series: taz song fics [5]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, BACK ON MY BULLSHIT, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Purring Elves, Songfic, Taako Singing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, distracting taako with kravitz and making him burn food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23407093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meggowo/pseuds/rain
Summary: Kravitz loves every part of Taako, but he has to say that the parts he loves the most are those that Taako doesn't show anyone other than him.Such as the tuneless singing and dancing he does while he cooks when he thinks nobody's watching.
Relationships: Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Series: taz song fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652776
Comments: 12
Kudos: 74





	so honey sing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [accio_belle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_belle/gifts).



> this week on 'meg couldn't write taakitz angst if they tried' we have a birthday gift for [accio_belle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_belle) who i love very much and wanted to write some fluff for after the huge ass angst fic i forced on them yesterday. i may love writing angst but i'm also sorry it sucked so much, i hope this is an adequate apology and gift!! i love him very much and i hope this makes him smile at least a little!
> 
> this fic is based on the song 'to noise making (sing)' by hozier!!
> 
> enjoy, y'all, i had a blast writing this!!

Kravitz never thought that he would have as wonderful a life – or well, existence – as he has now. The new ‘life’ he’s built with Taako is perfect; a small but homey apartment in Neverwinter, weekends off for the foreseeable future as a gift from the Raven Queen, weekly visits from Taako’s family. He doesn’t know how he ever existed all alone, but he doesn’t think he could go back to how he’d used to spend his spare time before he met Taako even if he had to.

Anyway, he loves a lot of things about living with the elf, but one of his favourite things was slowly experiencing Taako grow more comfortable with him, more relaxed about showing him the parts of himself that he normally kept hidden. The first time Taako had purred around him had only been a couple of weeks earlier after a large family dinner with Lup and Barry, Angus, Lucretia, Magnus and Avi, Merle, and Davenport. Everyone had left a half-hour earlier and they’d been laying on the couch, Taako dozing on his chest while Kravitz slowly loosened the braids in his hair, humming softly to himself. Taako had started rumbling like a cat, a slow, repetitive sound that resounded against his side. Kravitz had frozen in place, unsure of what to do, and Taako hadn’t even noticed he’d been doing it until he’d woken up. The elf was still slightly embarrassed about it, but apparently not enough to stop as it had been happening more and more frequently as time went on.

The last couple of months, in general, had been amazing, Kravitz feels more contented with Taako than he’s felt with anyone in a long time. He made his heart start beating for the first time since his own death, after all, there’s no way he’s going to pass up being able to act human for the first time in over five-hundred years, even if it did mean doing things such as forgetting that he needed to breathe and hiccupping in front of his partner. Taako loves teasing him about it and he can’t bring himself to feel upset about it, even when the elf interrupts a serious conversation just to point out the fact that Kravitz has been shivering the entire time because he'd forgotten that he could get cold. He’d laughed at him the night before in the middle of Carey and Killian’s wedding reception since he’d choked on hors d’oeuvres because he’d forgotten that he needed to do something as simple as _breath._ He’d made up for it later by bringing him a couple glasses of the fancy red wine the venue had been serving and dancing with him for a good portion of the evening, and they’d arrived home after the wedding tipsy and flirty, only taking the time to shower and pull on pyjamas before collapsing into bed all over each other.

Needless to say, Kravitz is very happy.

He’d been woken up this morning by a radiant Taako, bedhead over-the-top messy in a way that only he could achieve, pressing small kisses all over his face and neck. He remembers scrunching his face up a bit because it’d tickled, snorting a bit when Taako dropped one under his jaw, but not much else. They’d had a conversation that Kravitz can’t quite remember, but in his defence, he _had_ still been half asleep. He does remember Taako smiling fondly down at him, however, along with the way his green eyes had glinted almost hazel in the dappled morning light, and he remembers the one final kiss he’d pressed to his forehead before getting out of bed and throwing on one of Kravitz’s shirts.

Although Kravitz missed the warmth, he found himself falling asleep again for another half hour before waking up for good. What finally rouses him from sleep is the smell of what he can only guess to be breakfast, and it smells so delicious that it doesn’t take much more prompting for him to finally sit up in bed and stretch before getting up and pulling on some sweatpants. He walks out into the hall, following his nose to the kitchen where he can faintly hear Taako singing to himself. It’s sweet and light and overly endearing despite how bad the elf is at it.

He heads down the hall and pauses in the kitchen doorway for a moment, watching as Taako stands in front of the stove cooking a couple pancakes in a large pan, the morning sun bathing him in its golden light with his head tilted back and his eyes closed. His long blond hair is done up in a messy bun on the back of his head, held up by his wand, and Kravitz’s shirt, which is large on Kravitz himself, is more like a nightdress on Taako, exposing his dark, freckled arms to the buttery light. A smile lines his features, wide and beautiful, as if there’s nowhere else he would rather be. Then he opens his mouth and resumes his song.

It sounds like Elvish, though Kravitz doesn’t know enough about the language to know for sure, and all he can tell is that it sounds like a tongue-twister more than it does anything else. Kravitz obviously doesn’t know the meaning of it, but he can’t help but love it when Taako feels comfortable enough to sing. It’s music to his ears in the same way that the purring is, and it makes him feel warm just to stand there and watch him. He sounds so joyful and happy in a way that Kravitz can’t even begin to understand, both energetic and calm, loud and soft. He doesn’t know if the meaning even matters to Taako right now, it seems like just the act of singing and playfully dancing his way around the kitchen is giving him more entertainment at the moment than anything else.

Kravitz leans against the doorframe and just stands there, heart full and soft, as he watches Taako move about, eyes closed and cheeks a faint pink. He thinks about how beautiful he looks even without his glamour, about how he gives the silence of the morning a melody of its own, however imperfect it may be. He doesn’t have to sing it right, Kravitz is just happy that he’s singing. He knows how hard the couple years following the Day of Story and Song had been for him, and he’s so happy to see Taako just... content with being alive and in this moment.

He figures he’s stood there creepily long enough, so Kravitz pushes off of the wall towards Taako who’s now moved to whisking a bowl of eggs and taps his arm twice to let him know that he’s there, before pulling him into a hug. Taako’s voice falters a bit and his freckled cheeks colour in surprise and embarrassment.

“Oh, hey, babe,” he says, clearing his throat and acting as though he hadn’t just been belting out a song in the middle of their kitchen, “How long have you been there?”

“Long enough,” Kravitz chuckles, “Please don’t stop, I love it when you sing.”

Taako shoves him, the tips of his ears darkening. “Shut up, bubbeleh, it’s embarrassing!”

“C’mon honey, it’s not, just pretend that I’m not here!” Kravitz prompts, giving him one last squeeze before Taako’s pushing out of his arms and turning back towards the counter.

Kravitz lets him, and gives him some space, hopping up on the opposite counter to wait patiently for him to calm down again, and sure enough, a couple minutes later, he starts back up again.

He starts quietly, humming to himself and blushing just a bit fiercer, and Kravitz is almost certain that nobody would believe him if he tried to tell them just how shy Taako could be. The new song is quieter, slower, and it takes a while, but slowly Taako becomes more confident, and Kravitz grins as he seems to realize that he’d been telling the truth. He falls back into it quickly despite his earlier apprehensions, although he’s still nowhere as loud as he’d been before. Kravitz doesn’t care what he sings; the upbeat song from before, or this slower song, closer to a lullaby, all he cares about is the small, aloof smile gradually growing again on his face.

He looks back towards Kravitz again and trips over his words a bit, flushing again, though he presses on after averting his eyes. Kravitz gives him a soft smile and slips his hand into his, squeezing it firmly. Taako looks back over at him, an impish grin taking over his features despite his red face, and pulls Kravitz off of the counter and into the middle of the kitchen, forcing him into a weird, goofy dance with him as he continues singing, this time purposefully exaggerating every little crack and waver in his voice. Taako tries to spin him, despite him being taller and waggles his eyebrows at him when he nearly falls to the floor. Kravitz is a snickering mess throughout it all. It’s overly ridiculous and playful, it’s an entire mess, but it’s perfect. No, he could never ask Taako to be this comfortable with others, and he’s so glad that it’s him that Taako has chosen to let his walls down around. And though he loves all sides of him, this side of Taako is the one he treasures experiencing the most, the part that’s carefree and spirited, the part that doesn’t care what anyone thinks of him.

They spin in circles and Kravitz leaves about ten kisses scattered all over Taako’s still-red cheeks as his singing turns to snorting laughter, Kravitz’s favourite sound. He feels the faint rumbling of Taako purring against his chest as his green eyes sparkle brightly with his laughter, and Kravitz is just leaning down to taste the sunshine on his lips when a beeping goes off above them.

The smoke alarm.

Taako stares back at him for a second, eyes wide, before he’s yanking himself away from Kravitz. “Shit! Not again!” 

Kravitz looks over at the stove and just about coughs up a lung with how harshly he starts cackling. Four of the three pancakes are ablaze in the pan, the third having already burned itself out, leaving only the charred remains of what had probably been a great pancake.

Taako sighs bitterly, though Kravitz can tell he’s putting up a front, “I’m going to have to kick you out of the kitchen when I’m working if this happens again!”

Kravitz just continues laughing. The burnt breakfast is worth it when he sees the fond smile that the elf is trying to force off of his face as he turns to hand him a plate.

**Author's Note:**

> come scream at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/xsunshowerx)!!!


End file.
